1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the sizing of generally rectangular packages. More specifically, the invention pertains to apparatus which may be used to determine the volume and/or dimensions of a generally rectangular package to be used to enclose a number of smaller objects, or to measure the dimensions of a pre-existing rectangular package or object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art devices have been designed for the purpose of measuring the dimensions and/or volumes of generally rectangular packages or the like. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,082 to Kolisch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,878 also to Kolisch, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,095 to Krauss. However, these devices are suitable only for measuring the dimensions or volumes of pre-existing boxes or the like and are not useful in determining the size or shape package needed to enclose a given quantity of smaller items. U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,678 to Edwards discloses a device which is capable of either measuring the volume of a given rectangle or measuring the volume of the smallest rectangular solid which could contain a given nonrectangular article. However, the apparatus is again unsuitable for determining the size and shape package needed to enclose a number of smaller objects, such as small loose food items, and involves the use of relatively complicated electronic circuitry.